


Hushed Worship

by CameronJade



Series: Neo Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJade/pseuds/CameronJade
Summary: Shikamaru filled an ad reading "Man to seduce another Man" paying ¥ 1,000 for every week they resist advances; but his resistance is slipping.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Itachi, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Neo Konoha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796758
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Adult themes, masturbation, explict sex, language, AU, smoking
> 
> Author's Note: Another one of my AU crack pairings. I enjoy the idea of Itachi and Shikamaru hitting it off. What started as a fun idea quickly grew into something beyond my control. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. This is the first fan fiction that started my own AU world that branched into several ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor goes to Kishimoto. I just write smutty fan fiction.

Chapter One

"Kneel…"

"I don't think I'm going to like this game, am I?" Shikamaru's bored expression was accented only by his slouched lean against the wall where they had stopped due to his friend's antics.

"Why do you resist?" the taller man whispered, taking a step closer to press his partner against the wall.

Slender hands reached out and touched his face. Onyx eyes stared at him possessively, hungrily… but playful. More odd than anything, a sly smirk graced those lips. Shikamaru frowned and looked away. "I'm not in the habit of even bowing to people," the young man grumbled. "What's your scheme this time?"

"I just want to subjugate you. Is that so odd? Hasn't that been the goal all along, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru shivered, pulling his coat tighter around himself. "It was just a movie, Itachi. You're not a god, you can't subjugate people. Besides, Loki failed, The Avengers won. So, what makes you think you can do better?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. It had been years since the movie's release, but only a few weeks since they had viewed it together. Upon finding out Itachi had never heard of it, Shikamaru merely shrugged and rented it from the video store. Now he found himself regretting it.

Itachi's fingers gripped his chin, watching the boy ignore him and raise one of the sticks to his lips. He frowned, then an instant later his lighter flicked to life, an offering to the Nara boy. "Are you saying you're as intelligent and powerful as all those heroes?"

Shikamaru's eyes flit to the man, then he reached out and pulled the hand that held the flame closer. Breathing deeply, he exhaled, letting the smoke surround them. "Perhaps… if I applied myself."

Itachi moaned, pressing his body against the man. "I want to see you on your knees," he whispered, closing his eyes. Pressing his hands against the brick of the building, he continued, his lips close to the earring dangling so temptingly. "I want to see you give in… Splayed prostrate in front of me. I want you to worship me before I take you. I want you to call me your god while I'm inside of you…" Unable to resist, his tongue snaked out and licked the lobe that taunted him, biting the metal loop.

Shikamaru didn't respond, trembling with arousal. Feeling Itachi's hardness on his leg, he almost lost his resolve. Gasping, he pushed the man back to take another drag on his cigarette to ground himself. "Keep dreaming, Uchiha. I'm not your toy. I'm just a friend you go out with and each time you repeatedly assault me with seduction."

The taller man sighed and pulled away. "Your talent for refusal and firm resolve is admirable, but I will not take you by force, Shika-kun. The only thing that excites me is your complete compliance. Anything less is disgusting and contemptible. As always, I thank you for your time… Same time next week?"

"Whatever…" Finding the strength to remain so blasé around the man was growing difficult, and troublesome. Raising the cigarette to his lips, Shikamaru watched the retreating figure until it disappeared around a corner. He couldn't help but wonder what people would say if they discovered this unlikely friendship, or even more terrifying, if Itachi ever noticed that his advances were having the desired effect he was looking for. "Another night," Shikamaru growled softly to himself. "Another night pleasuring yourself because you refuse to give in to your desires. Good going, genius. And what would it take? A little groveling?" He sighed and pushed away from the wall, resuming his walk. Except he couldn't go home. Now that his appetite had been stirred, the only thing he wanted was to be alone. His roommate had recently gotten a boyfriend, and the kid was sketchy at best. Shilamaru had only seen him in early morning dash outs, and never a clear view. There had been one glimpse of his back one night, when the mystery man disappeared into Ino's room after a shower, but Shikamaru had been busy reading to notice more than a dark tattoo on his left shoulder blade. What he did know was the sound of his groans, and the muffled commands coming through the wall. He'd never heard Ino so much as cry out during their nightly activities, but the boy… it was as if he enjoyed being overheard and didn't care what anyone thought. Never had he heard such moans...

Shikamaru had, in his opinion, politely pretended he hadn't heard a single thing. After investing in a good pair of noise canceling headphones, he once more found peace in his solitude.

Admittedly, the only reason he had answered the personal ad in the first place was his loneliness. Meeting Uchiha Itachi was interesting to say the least. Why he had placed the ad in the first place was a mystery Shikamaru could only guess at. Maybe he hadn't been lying… maybe he had only wanted someone to seduce. The real question was… why had Shikamaru filled the ad? It wasn't as though he didn't have any friends. Too many, if he was honest, but they weren't close friends. And it wasn't the money he always found in his account after each encounter alongside his paycheck which he kept just as secret. It couldn't have been the sexual attraction he found himself feeling now, because he hadn't even known who Uchiha Itachi had been until they had met for coffee the first time.

Boredom. That was the only answer he could come up with. Yet, the first time they met, they had spent five hours talking. Books, scientific theories, physics, dinosaurs, movies…. And most of all, for the first time in his life, Shikamaru felt connected to another person. Not because Itachi was smart, but because he proved he not only understood, but could contribute to the conversation; no matter the topic. Even after a year, they had never failed to find something to discuss, debate, or even theorize.

It had only occurred to Shikamaru, when they parted ways several weeks later, that Itachi had truly been looking for something more. Shivering from the chill, Shikamaru admitted to himself he could still feel the first brush of Itachi's lips. Shock had frozen him, but when the second press came, Shikamaru had jerked away in fear, and confusion. He had fled from that place and found himself where he found himself tonight, and every night they met since.

The week that passed after the incident had been frustrating. Not sexually, but socially; intellectually. He began to hate talking to his friends, seeing how slow and stunted they were. How self-absorbed. The less he talked, the more his listening revealed their inattention. By the week's end, when he got the text asking to meet… he agreed.

Their second meeting had been awkward at first, but Shikamaru made it clear he had simply been startled. He wasn't against Itachi's expression, but he wasn't looking for anything serious at the moment, especially from a man. Every meeting after had gradually warmed from frigid to something beyond his control. Weeks ago, he had begun to fantasize, and this had brought on new, confusing questions and feelings. The harder he tried to act normal, the harder it was to resist.

In the center of the park was a tree with a hollow center. He easily slipped inside, knowing the path by heart, and desperate for the privacy it offered. He quickly undid his belt, shoving his pants down, taking the stiff member in hand. Moaning, he stroked himself desperately, not bothering to muffle his whimpers. Breathing hard, he slid his hand along his length until he could feel his release rip through him. Shuddering, he gasped and braced himself against the wood.

He wasn't gay. He'd dated women, but admittedly, not well. But even the smart ones hadn't been on his level. Not until Itachi had he ever felt that someone could keep up with his interests, understand him. And that expression… Wiping his hand on his pants, and fixing himself up, Shikamaru steadied himself.

And why couldn't he? Why did he resist when that was what they both wanted? Hadn't coming here proved that? He couldn't resist the pull Itachi had on him any more than he could get out of bed on the first alarm. It hadn't been more than an hour and a half since they had parted, was that too long? Exiting his hiding place, Shikamaru took out his cell. With shaking fingers, he dialed a familiar number.

"Nara-kun?" came the soft voice.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"Why? Did you think I was the stalker type?" The smooth voice sounded tense, guarded, and yet still soft and low.

Shikamaru hesitated, then suddenly he felt calm; in control. "I'm ready." The silence on the other end caused him to grip the phone. "Tell me where to go, and I will fulfil your wildest dreams. I'll do anything you tell me."

"You know… Tonight isn't really a good nigh-"

"Please," Shikamaru whispered. "Itachi… I can't wait anymore. I've waited too long. I've denied my feelings for weeks… I'm tired of fighting myself."

A pause, then his voice drifted through the device. "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru's heart caught, but only for a moment, until the voice broke.

"My parents… they were in an accident. I'm at the hospital…"

Shikamaru's heart leapt, and he snapped into action. "Floor, room."

"My little brother is here with me. I can't meet you."

"Who do you think I am?" Shikamaru growled. "I'm not a lover right now, I am your friend. Tell me where you are, and I will do whatever I can to help…" He could hear the hesitation, then the soft voice answered.

"Fourth floor, room 17."

"I'll be there soon," he promised before hanging up.


	2. Chapter Two

Shikamaru had never run so fast in his entire life, and by the time he reached the hospital doors, he was winded. Fuck, he shouldn't smoke... Or if he just pushed himself more often, maybe he could do both! Panting, red-faced, exhausted… Shikamaru reached the elevator and hesitated. How did he introduce himself? What did he say? Drawing himself up, he slid the door open and stepped in.

The hospital room was dim, but still lit. Two beds held a couple in their fifties … but the sight of Itachi holding his brother made him freeze. "Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked quietly. Why? Why did it have to be _him_?

Itachi looked up, then away. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

Shikamaru hesitated, then strode into the room. Stopping at the edge of the beds, he picked up the charts and flipped through them. He frowned, then pressed the call button. A woman rushed into the room, her face falling when she saw him.

"Nara-sensei? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Their saline bags need changing," he said softly, not taking his eyes from the chart. "And bring me two vials for each patient. I want to do some blood draws."

The nurse nodded and dashed away to follow his orders.

"Uchiha-san," Shikamaru said comfortingly. "Your parents are perfectly fine, they're just sleeping now. My father saw them from the Emergency doors and through procedure. Your mother has a slight fracture in her arm, three broken ribs, and punctured lung. Your father suffered a concussion that resulted in minimal bleeding within the skull, and minor abrasions from the shattered windshield. They were quickly tended to, and surgery went without any complications. My father is a capable man, I swear to you." Shikamaru replaced the charts, then looked to Itachi. "They just need more rest, and so do you."

"Sensei? You're a Doctor?"

He took in the man's pale face, and his arms around his sleeping sibling… He pressed his lips together and quietly replaced the charts. "I help out sometimes, but I don't have a full time commitment. For the time being, your staying here will not help, nor hinder. Yet, if you desire, I have a more comfortable place for you and your brother to stay. Please, allow me to offer my services."

Itachi hesitated, then looked down to the young man in his arms. "He's your age, you know?" he asked softly. "But seeing them like this… he's never opened up this much. Sasuke was so scared he'd killed them, that it was his fault dad was distracted. I've never seen him lose control and panic like that. Nineteen years old, and he believes he's a murderer."

Shikamaru frowned, bit his lip, then looked away. "There is a private suite set up downstairs, for when my father or I are on-call. If you like, you two can get some rest until morning. There's a full kitchen, and coffee."

Itachi regarded him blankly for a moment, then easily shook Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasu," he whispered. "Sasuke, come on, we're gonna get you to bed."

"Wha?" the boy asked, rousing, jerking away from his brother, realizing there was another person in the room.

Shikamaru looked at his classmate, and he saw the recognition splash across his face. "Uchiha," he muttered, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Nara? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the assistant attending doctor to your mother and father," Shikamaru said easily, nodding to the two nurses who had returned. "My father owns this hospital, and I work here sometimes. Leave the vials, I'll do the draws myself. Thank you."

Sasuke glared at him, but said nothing, looking instead to the beds that held his parents and the women working.

"Your parents are fine, Sasuke," Shikamaru stated. "I only offered your brother and yourself a place to stay nearby. It's easy to get to. Take the elevator, put in this card key, and you'll go straight there." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Itachi.

Sasuke reached out and caught the keyring, then strode towards the door. He stopped when he realized Itachi wasn't following him. "You're not coming?"

"That's a pretty strong reaction, Sasu-chan," Itachi asked. "Do you two know each other?"

"Your brother and I, we're not exactly friends," Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly. He looked to the uneasy girls and nodded for them to leave. "I should go home and shower, it seems I've been called in tonight."

"So, you'll be back?" Itachi asked.

"Aniki?" Saskue asked. "What's taking so long?" His angry impatient eyes locked on Shikamaru, then slid to his brother.

"I'm asking the Doctor some questions, Sasuke," Itachi said sharply. "Wait at the elevator. I won't be long."

"Go," Shikamaru said with a sigh, noticing Sasuke hadn't budged a muscle. He knew he wouldn't either, not until he got what he wanted. The boy seemed the stubborn type, in a different manner than Itachi. "I promised I would take care of them, didn't I? Consider them in my care."

Itachi nodded, then gathered his jacket. "Thank you, Nara-sensei. We can't appreciate it enough."

Shikamaru turned his back to the man and immediately went to the sink to thoroughly wash his hands. He didn't like the way Itachi had said his title. Over the running water he heard him speak from the door.

"If you do return home, Shika-kun… You might consider changing your pants."

Shikamaru's hands plunged into the water, but by time he turned, the Uchiha man was long gone. Looking down, he saw the obvious embarrassing smear from his hand earlier. He hoped no one else had noticed.

How had it come to this? What twist of fate had made this happen? It had to have been tonight, didn't it? What had he done to piss off the universe? Ah well, so he had said those things, and so Itachi had seen the mess he'd made. Why should he be embarrassed after the things that Itachi had whispered into his ear?

Unable to take the questions in his head any longer, Shikamaru called the nurse to the room and made her swear she wouldn't leave until he returned. Dropping the blood off at the lab, he promised to return shortly for the results.


	3. Chapter Three

Luckily he lived close to the hospital, and was back within thirty minutes, fresh clothes and retrieved white jacket. When he returned from the lab, however, Itachi was sitting in the room, watching over his parents instead of the nurse.

Shikamaru ignored the eyes that fell on him, and the silence between them as he checked the screen for vitals. "What are you doing still awake?"

"I brought you coffee," came the soft response. "And to talk."

Shikamaru glanced over, then focused on the offered cup. Stepping closer, he took it, then looked to Itachi. He was startled to find the man avoiding his eyes, returning to staring at his parents. "I told you, they're perfectly fine…"

"Sasuke's told me all about you," Itachi said suddenly. "About how you beat him in all his test scores. Our parents… they may be overbearing, and strict, but they love us. They want the best for us, and want us to be the best in whatever we do. Where I always had perfect scores, Sasuke has always come in second. He's lived with their disappointment for years, that he never measured up to me… Now that he has the chance to reach for his dreams, he's forced to stand in your shadow."

"We have three classes in common, and only one three-hour together," Shikamaru stated, leaning against the counter and drinking deeply from the bitter liquid inside. "It's not my fault he can't grasp Physics."

"There are few things Sasuke can't understand, Nara-kun," Itachi said clippedly. "Physics is not one of them. However, he is not only failing Physics. I have it on good authority he hasn't been turning in his homework in several classes. The classwork that he does turn in is illogical or far-fetched. His Biology professor tells me he has a zero grade in discussion participation."

Shikamaru blinked. "I sleep in class and my participation is at least a 60%."

Itachi looked to him, gripping his cup. "I want to know what you said to him to make him this angry. The Sasuke I know wouldn't sacrifice his grades unless it was important, and there's no way he wouldn't tell me about a problem between a student. He's unusually mute on both matters."

Shikamaru frowned. "He has sat behind me since the beginning of our shared class. We've never quarreled, and every time he looks at me there's… malice. I barely speak to anyone. If I'm called on to give my opinion, I say what I feel. Physics isn't important to me. Very little of it will matter in my future, and what exists has existed for as long as it has. Why should I care about things that don't need my attention?"

"Then why are you the top of the class, if you truly don't care that much?" Itachi asked, his eyes focused, searching. "Why does he hate you so much?"

Shikamaru huffed and sipped his coffee, willing himself to be calm. "If I were to guess, I'd say because I excel without great effort, and he cannot. He has to study for hours, every day, where I'm practicing medicine at the age of 19. He hates that I finish my work faster and more accurately than him, but would rather lose myself in the grains of my desk than pay attention to the lessons. He is jealous of something that he shouldn't be. He doesn't know who I am, he's never shown any interest in getting to know either. Whatever idea he has about me, he came up with on his own."

Itachi watched him for a moment, then stood, setting his own coffee mug down. "I assume you've been working in this hospital for most of your life then…"

"I got my license at 16, but have been practicing since I was a kid. Studying isn't hard, I just don't want people to tell me what to study." Shikamaru shrugged and looked toward the door, itching to go to the roof, or maybe just outside. He needed a cigarette. He needed to be… anywhere but here in this room. "My dad's a doctor, and I have a talent, but I have other interests. I took an oath, and I don't think there will ever be a time where I won't be practicing, but it is not my desired end."

"What do you want to do?"

Shikamaru's eyes were pulled back, and his lips only slightly pressed together. "I haven't told my father, but I'm thinking about taking the academy test. It's a lot of work, but if I make it, I can join the task force as a profiler."

Itachi smirked. "You want to be a hero, but a laid-back hero with mental power and talent."

Shikamaru shrugged again. "I need some air. Join me?"

Itachi nodded and followed him. They passed through the quiet hall until Shikamaru held open the door to the stairwell. "No elevator?"

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. He left the door propped open with a brick. "It doesn't go to the roof. Besides, it's exercise."

Itachi sighed silently and began his ascent.


	4. Chapter Four

The dark roof was deserted, and the weather was mild. Winds gusted every now and then, but they seemed warmer and it wasn't raining for once. Maybe spring would actually start. Itachi had grown tired of winter, and did every year. It just depressed him. He heard a familiar sound to the left; a soft click, and the smell of kerosene burning. The exhaled smoke reached him, and he turned. He didn't want to admit how often he found it nearly impossible to hold himself back.

Shikamaru stood near the guardrail, but stared up at the dazzle of stars, and the bright moon, the shadowy wisps of clouds that cut across the sky sometimes obscuring their view. He had let his hair down, and it fluttered about his shoulders in the breeze. Itachi had never seen him like this, and he found it serenely beautiful.

"What do you think about at night, Itachi?" Shikamaru asked. "When you know you should be sleeping, what keeps you awake?"

Itachi shook his head, frowning. Gods, thinking was difficult. "Well, I'm a cop. I've got nightmares you couldn't even imagine. To escape that… I like to imagine I rule the world, and how I would change it."

Shikamaru chuckled, then inhaled the smoke deeply. "Police? It would figure. Am I under investigation?"

"Not publicly, no. But you have caught my attention Nara-kun. Purely personal." Itachi drew closer. He finally had the man where he wanted him. Alone. Stopping behind him, he pulled him close, until Shikamaru's back was pressed against his chest. He loved feeling the flutter of his racing heart, seeing the flush of his cheeks, and watching the internal fight begin. "What keeps you awake at night, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru had initially tensed, but unlike every other time, he relaxed and let the man hold him. It beat fighting and making a big deal, and he was exhausted. He just wanted the cigarette and nothing would take that from him, not even Itachi's arms. If he was being honest with himself, he quite enjoyed being held. "Lately? You."

Itachi groaned, then brought his lips to his neck. "I thought I repulsed you…"

Shikamaru could actually feel his legs growing weak, but he did his best to stand on his own. "No… You always choose poor times and places. You publicly say embarrassing things. Tell me, if I had knelt on command in that dirty alley, what would you have done? Do you know how many people were staring in the first place?"

"I understand," the Uchiha murmured, holding the man tightly. In a moment, it would be uncomfortable. He could avoid it, but he'd waited long enough. It was time to address the events of the night. "Shika-kun… when I heard your voice saying those words… It was everything I've ever wanted. However, the circumstances being what they were… telling you that I was here instead of just hanging up was the most difficult decision I've made lately. Yet, I knew how much courage it must have taken to say it. When you offered to come here and help, I realized you're not just someone to play with. Don't get me wrong, I still want to. Seeing your selflessness and maturity was… exhilarating, but it's also heartwarming."

"You're hard," Shikamaru gasped, tossing the cigarette over the edge. This was both the wrong place, and the wrong time… Unable to stop, he pressed backwards, reaching to touch the man's hip. He wanted more contact, more time experiencing this rush, more senseless chemicals flooding his brain. He was finally allowing his selfishness to show, which is why he was surprised to feel the grip on him loosen.

Itachi released him, only holding him up so he didn't fall. "I'm sorry Shika-kun. It's not the proper place. I need to let you get back to your patients, and Sasuke is waiting for me."

Shikamaru nodded, then stepped forward. He steadied his breathing and grasped the railing. Even though he could understand the logic, and rationale behind the thought process, he could feel his cheeks burning with anger. Pushing his way past the man, he walked to the door and stopped after pulling it open. He knew Itachi had followed, and he turned, glaring at the sullen man. "People wonder why I'm always hesitant to open up. I'm always afraid to trust others, and am too calculating to ever be in a functional relationship. I never allow myself to reach out, and resist any attention given to me. Do you know why that is, Itachi?"

Surprised at the sudden outburst, Itachi stepped back. "Nara-kun… If I've offended you-"

Shikamaru grabbed the man's shirt and tie, jerking to push him against the wall next to the door. "Because I can't stop, when I lose control," he breathed. His body hovered inches away, shocked black eyes meeting determined chocolate orbs. "You make me want to lose control, Uchiha Itachi. Why is that?'

Itachi chuckled, running a hand through Shikamaru's hair and holding it back. Pulling his head, he jerked him so their lips were close to each other's ears. "Nara Shikamaru… I want to know what sounds you make when you're in pleasure."

Shikamaru whimpered, and his hands were suddenly grasping Itachi's belt. He couldn't believe it when Itachi dropped to his knees, deftly undoing his pants. "Wait, that's not…"

"I want to please you, Nara-kun," Itachi whispered, jerking the pants down. "Look at how eager you are… Good, I've waited long enough." His mouth opened and he drew the member into his mouth, sighing and sucking eagerly.

It was more stimulation than Shikamaru had felt in years. Hot, wet, the suction, fingers gripping his thighs, and the silk of Itachi's hair in his right hand, the brick pressing into his left as he braced himself. "'tachi," he gasped. His voice keened when Itachi's lips slid expertly along the length of his shaft, then was pulled forward sharply and forcefully by the hips. His length deep in Itachi's throat, Shikamaru began to struggle and buck, unable to think except how he wanted more… He was falling over the edge when Itachi drew back suddenly, gasping for breath, then Shikamaru groaned as he came.

Itachi's grin, coupled with the cum dripping down his cheek, it was too much for Shikamaru to bear. Dropping to one knee, he grasped Itachi's chin and stuck out his tongue to lick the salty fluid off the man's skin.

"Kiss me, Shikamaru, I want to taste you…"

Their mouths met, and Shikamaru finally felt calm as their tongues twisted and locked, arms clutching at each other. His mind that never seemed to turn off went blank, and all he knew was Itachi.


	5. Chapter Five

"Big brother?"

The cold voice broke between them, and Shikamaru felt a chill run through him, darkness like he'd never felt before. They'd been caught, and he still had his pants down; embarrassed to realize he was still so… _hard_. Opening his eyes and glancing up, Shikamaru saw Sasuke's expression of shock melt into pained anger.

"Get off him! Get the fuck off him, you pervert!"

A blow to the jaw brought him back to reality. Shikamaru fell back, trying to pull his pants up, but was instead pushed to the ground and the sudden pain of a kick connecting with his gut. He wheezed, curling around himself, covered in his coat.

"Knock it the fuck off, Uchiha! It's not like that!"

Shikamaru's words fell on deaf ears, and Sasuke grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head back. "If you ever touch my brother again, I'll beat you twice as bad. I'll break your fingers so you'll never do anything, _anything_ , ever again." He glanced down, then released him and stood; eyes cold as he backed off. "You better pray I don't see you outside of the classroom, Nara."

Shikamaru groaned, opening one eye. He was no stranger to disgust, his only question was why Sasuke not only looked disgusted, he looked- Shikamaru's attention was drawn to Itachi fluidly pushing himself to his feet and grabbing Sasuke by the throat.

"You disrespectful little twerp," the man growled, kicking the backs of his knees, forcing Sasuke down in front of Shikamaru. "You may get away with a lot because you're my brother, but this is no way to treat someone I care about…"

"Stop…" Shikamaru croaked, lifting his body and struggling with his pants. He was suddenly uncomfortable under Sasuke's hateful eyes, but he fought his heavy hurting body to sit up just the same. "Itachi… _stop_!"

"No," the raven-haired man spoke coldly. "Not until he apologizes. He attacked someone in front of a badged officer. Do you want to press charges, Shika-kun?"

"Let him go, Itachi," Shikamaru grunted, standing and wiping at his mouth. His fingers came away bloody, but it didn't seem bad. A small laceration to his lip, and inner cheek from his teeth. His ribs hurt, but they didn't feel broken. They would ache tomorrow, but right now his adrenaline was surging. "He didn't hurt me much, just let him go… on the condition that he tells me why he's angry at me."

"I won't," Sasuke refused. "No answer I give will justify my actions, only that I _wanted_ to do it."

Shikamaru's stomach lurched, but he wasn't about to back down now. Reaching out, he took Sasuke's nose between his knuckles and squeezed lightly. "Whatever I did to you Sasuke, I will apologize. But not before you tell me, in detail, what you are angry about. _If I actually feel sorry for it._ Until then, the next time you lay a finger on me, I will have you arrested for assault. Officer Uch-"

"Detective, actually," Itachi cut in.

Shikamaru frowned, and released his grip on Sasuke's face. "Detective Uchiha, kindly unhand your brother."

"Are you giving me an order, Doctor?" Itachi asked coolly.

Shikamaru didn't blink."Unless you're planning on breaking his arm, there's no reason for such detainment any longer. He's not resisting, and we are negotiating like adults. Please, civility, here of all places at very least. For what it's worth, I think I'm in a position to demand something, for being so rudely interrupted." Irritated with the events of the evening and knowing everything was his fault, Shikamaru just wanted to leave. As he should have the first time. He should have never gotten mixed up with these two.

Itachi dropped his brother's wrists and took his foot off his back, but he didn't let go of his neck. "Sasu, do you know what you did wrong?"

Shikamaru flinched in the burning anger of Sasuke's glare. He had never liked this boy, yet he'd never had a reason to outwardly despise him. It was just... every time he saw the man, he always grew uncomfortable. How could two brothers be so different? And yet, they both seemed dangerous.

"I attacked a classmate, and your friend, in a misunderstanding on behalf of both parties."

"You punched me in the face, knocked me down, and kicked me, you jackass," Shikamaru said bluntly. "You threatened to break my fingers! To take my _career_! What kind of person does that?! Misunderstanding? What exactly did I miss, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes simply dropped to the sidewalk and his lips pressed together. When Itachi released him, he crawled a couple feet away from them, then stood and looked away angrily.

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms, giving up on an answer. "Just get some sleep. Wake up early, see your parents… focus on what matters. And find somewhere else to sit in class. I don't think it'll be good for your image to be close, or my patience."

Sasuke's hands clenched, and he huffed. "Fine. I won't sit behind you anymore. Whether or not I try to find a way to tell you what you have to be sorry for, will be up to me to decide. I'll tell you when I want that apology, and I will collect."

"Sounds like too much of a mouthful, Uchiha," Shikamaru muttered darkly. "I'm leaving. Obviously you can find your way back." He looked to Itachi and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly changed his mind. Instead, he pulled open the door and fled down the stairs. Anything he could say would come out wrong, because everything was already so wrong. He would run away; he was good at that.

The longest friendship he'd had to this day was an online persona known only as /ch0_ji/, but they had never met. Their friendship was close to seven years strong, and they texted everyday. Despite living across the country, Shikamaru felt this identity he'd only known through chatrooms and messages knew the inner workings of his head, which was good, because Shikamaru sure didn't. He needed that voice of reason right now.

Slowing his pace, Shikamaru took the stairs all the way down. He wrote a quick message, then exited into the lobby. His phone buzzed in his hand and he answered it without thinking. "Nara."

"Don't run away Shikamaru …"

Shikamaru slowed, a shiver running down his spine. He could feel the man's eyes on him from above. "Your little brother beat the crap out of me and you almost dislocated his arm." Shikamaru kept his voice low, crossing to the door and the freedom that lay beyond them. "You two obviously need to have a talk and figure out who gets you, Itachi. I'm just some guy; he's your family. It's obvious Sasuke is very against it."

"What about what _I_ want?" came the fumed response. "He's my brother! Why is he allowed to dictate my choice in lover?"

Shikamaru slowed and he breathed in the fresh night air. "Itachi… Let's give it time. Let you parents recover, let Sasuke calm down, and let me figure out how I feel about all this."

"Figure out how you feel?" came the low voice on the other end. There was a long pause, then he spoke. His voice sounded guarded, and worse, strained. Angry. "Yeah. Sure. Call when you know."

The line went dead in Shikamaru's ear and he lowered the phone. He hadn't meant it quite that way, but there would be no explaining until he had time and space to think. Closing the phone, he stuffed it in his coat pocket and walked home. The apartment was still dark, but there were small movements coming from Ino's room, and classical music was playing softly. While her personality was often excitable and extroverted in public, in the apartment she was rather reserved. He had thought it was weird for her to rent out the apartment to a man, but the interaction was actually quite minimal in their cohabitation.

Kicking off his shoes, Shikamaru went to the bathroom to shower. Tomorrow came early, and he wanted to sleep as long as possible.


	6. Chapter Six

Shikamaru had almost class was rather quiet except for the teacher starting his lecture, and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Obviously, Shikamaru hadn't slept well, and now was the perfect time to catch up. He was almost asleep when he felt someone sit beside him. Irritated, he looked up and jerked away. "What do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru hissed, moaning as the injuries from the previous night protested.

Sasuke regarded him coldly, then took out his notebook. "You're hurt, so I'm recording notes for you. By all means, go back to sleep."

"What makes you think I could sleep next to _you_?" Shikamaru growled.

Sasuke blinked, then opened the notebook and began writing. "If you're not quiet, I won't be able to hear what he says."

Sitting up, Shikamaru weighed his options. He could walk out. He could move. No... He'd have to deal with this. It'd be troublesome, but… He didn't want to seem like a coward. He hadn't considered what he'd so if Sasuke had sat behind him. True to his word, he hadn't. So why was he sitting closer? Did he feel bad for hurting him, or was it a stronger form of intimidation? Either way, there was no hope he could sleep now.

Halfway through the class, Shikamaru glanced over at the notebook. Sasuke's writing was quick, but neat, with obvious shorthand mixed in. Frowning, he began reading; sometimes having to try and decipher what he'd meant until he saw a notation on the side.

_**Having fun?** _

Shikamaru frowned and looked in irritation at the Uchiha boy. To his surprise, Sasuke looked relaxed as he continued to write, not hostile, or tense as he'd always seen him before. "The way you write is interesting," Shikamaru muttered. "Clear, but hard to follow. I can see why the professor is giving you a hard time."

"It's not my fault he can't keep up," Sasuke said softly, but with no lost sharpness. "I figured you'd have no problem reading them."

Shikamaru picked up his pencil and wrote under Sasuke's question. _**I'm bored.**_ He smirked at the way Sasuke's hand halted, then resumed writing. He wasn't skilled with writing quickly with his left hand, but he'd taught himself to do many things left handed, should something like this happen. To be completely honest, his right wrist was only sore. He'd wrapped it for good measure, but it would be fine.

"You're left handed?"

"Not dominantly," Shikamaru answered, his eyes following Sasuke's pen lazily. "I just don't feel like writing. I'll copy them later, to something legible." The pen stopped then moved to the side again.

_**Are you inviting me over?** _

Shikamaru looked up then, and was startled to find a look he'd so often seen on Itachi's face. Smug amusement tugged at the edges of the man's mouth, and for once, it reached his eyes. _**Just to copy notes.**_ He set the pen down and laid his head on his arm. "Wake me when class is over."

"I hate when you sleep in class," Sasuke said, looking sharply at him.

His voice was still quiet, but auditable. If anyone had been around them, they might have heard, but Shikamaru tended to sit by himself. Himself and a pest. While Sasuke had never acted friendly towards him, he'd never actually spoken to him, or gave him any bother either. Usually he sat two rows behind him, didn't speak, just wrote notes. "Why should I care what you hate?" he asked. He could feel himself become drowsy, and he shut his eyes. He thought he heard Uchiha respond, but sleep took him before he could process it.


	7. Chapter Seven

"You should wake up, or you'll miss your next class."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and let out a soft huff, moving slightly to his right. "Wh- Sas- damn it, you scared the shit out of me, Uchiha."

Sasuke's dark eyes were hard, and he frowned as he stood. "Where should I meet you tonight?"

Shikamaru gathered himself and thought about his schedule. "Um… When's your last class?"

"Now. I'm going to visit my parents at the hospital, but I should be available after 8," Sasuke said easily. "Itach messaged and said they will probably be released tomorrow."

"Ah, that's good then," Shikamaru said with a weak smile. "I'm glad for you. Take care and give your family my best. You should focus on that, we can meet another time." Sasuke didn't respond, only continued to stare at him, waiting. "Or if you like, I can tell my roommate that I'm having someone over tonight and I can copy the notes in my room."

Sasuke paused, turning back, keeping the desk between them. "You got a roommate?" he asked casually. "Girl?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yamanaka. We live above her flower shop."

Sasuke nodded. "I know her. I'll get your keys from Aniki and bring them over."

Shikamaru stared after him as he abruptly turned and left. He missed the days where he could think straight. And breathe. Sleep for more than an hour at a time… that'd be nice. But the way Sasuke spoke of Itachi wasn't… normal, was it? What exact relationship did these brothers have? Not wanting to dwell too much on that question, Shikamaru grabbed his bag and made his way out of the building.

The weather outside was mild, and Shikamaru was grateful for it. April was unpredictable sometimes, and he'd quickly grown tired of the rain. He supposed he should tell Ino that he was having a guest later… Taking out his phone he searched his contacts and pressed dial. When he heard the excited voice on the other end his brows knit together. "Ino… I'm having a classmate over tonight so I can discuss some theories in one of my classes. We'll try not to be loud."

"Sure! No problem! I'm not doing anything but studying anyway! Looks like my plans fell through…"

"Sorry to hear that," he muttered.

"Yeah, so see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye." He hung up and stared at his phone. She was just a little too cheerful for someone who had plans cancelled.

One more class, then he could go back and sleep until Sasuke showed up… He needed to sleep to have the energy to deal with _that_.

~~~

"Shikamaru! Your guest is here!"

Shikamaru jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah! I'm coming! Just let him in!" A moment later, as he was rolling out of bed, he heard a crash. His blood rushing, he snapped into action and ran to his door. "Ino!" he called, jerking the door open. He found her staring at the man who stood in the entrance, a broken glass at her feet.

Sasuke looked awkward, but looked to Shikamaru. "Can I have a minute with her?"

Shikamaru paused, then stepped back and shut his door. So… Sasuke knew Ino on a sexual level. He understood now. He was probably the one before that new guy showed up. Did it matter? No. Turning on the lights, he sat at his desk and waited listlessly until his door opened.

"I apologize for the shock to your roommate. I would have thought at least you would have told her who was coming… Although, I suppose it's better I handled it than you."

Shikamaru lifted his head and stared at his desk. "Give me your notes and I'll get to work."

"No questions?"

Shikamaru shook his head and held out his hand. Feeling the paper, he looked over his shoulder. Sasuke looked… tired, but with his face turned, maybe Shikamaru was misreading things. "No. Make yourself at home, it won't take long."

Sasuke flopped onto Shikamaru's bed and closed his eyes. "Take your time."

Shikamaru began writing slowly, then stopped when he heard the professor's voice coming from behind him. "What is that?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Sasuke asked. "I record each class. You've seen the recorders on sensei's desk…"

Shikamaru didn't answer, but he heard the voice continue to play. He found it easier to understand Sasuke's notes with the professor's message mingling with the words on the paper. "If you record it, why bother taking notes in class?"

"I have to have something to do, while I watch you."

Shikamaru's hand stilled. He turned in his seat, staring at the prone figure.

"Don't get dramatic, Nara," he drawled. "I told you before, I hate it when you sleep in class."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and picked up his notes as the recording played. Even with his left hand, it was simplistic to jot notes using Sasuke's notebook and the droll voice that spoke monotonously. It was only then he realized the code behind the notes. He stopped and turned around. "Turn it off."

Sasuke hit the stop button, letting the recorder drop to his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

"How is it that you have no participation, yet your understanding of the subject is so precise?" Shikamaru demanded. "Why is it you are failing a class you understand better than our professor?!" His anger was boiling over, remembering Itachi's accusations. "You told your brother that you're failing, because of me!"

Sasuke didn't respond, his face never changing. "I didn't lie."

Shikamaru's mind whirled. "Are you telling me… That I distract you?"

Sasuke sat up, and gave Shikamaru the weight of his stare. "I followed him, after finding out his ad was filled. When I found out it was you, I was blind with rage. To think… my brother could be interested in a loser like you. I wanted to make you suffer. I took Physics to keep an eye on you. But then, I couldn't concentrate on school work. I found it difficult to even listen to the professor. I had to buy a recorder for lessons, but even studying became impossible. I sought out your roommate, faked interest in her just so you'd have to hear me. Every class I sat seething; knowing you're fucking him, and not me."

"I'm not fucking him!" Shikamaru insisted desperately. "I wanted to… last night. But…" He let the rest hang silently.

Sasuke didn't answer, but he suddenly looked ashamed, yet his eyes were still hard with anger. "My brother deserves better," he finally stated. "Perhaps I do feel like fucking you, but I would never hurt him like that."

Shikamaru frowned. That… hadn't made sense. For the second time today, a thought worried at Shikamaru's mind. He sighed and stood, wondering how he could have missed it until now. "Let's go," he said sharply, taking out his phone. "Resolution depends on communication. Let's bring this to your brother. At very least, he deserves the truth from you."

Sasuke paled, shaking his head. "He'd kill me," the boy whispered, although he didn't look frightened. Apprehensive, nervous, but not scared.

"You don't know that I won't first," Shikamaru growled. "However, this is no longer your call. Either we go together, or I call him myself, right now. Tell him how his precious brother admitted to trying to sabotaging our relationship, just because he was jealous. Considering his reaction last night, what might he have to say about this new development?" As if to prove his point, Shikamaru revealed the phone in his hand. "Should I call him?"

Sasuke snarled, glaring at him, watching Shikamaru's thumb slide over the number he obviously knew by heart. Angrily, Sasuke rolled off the bed. "Careful what you say, Nara."

Shikamaru snorted, then glanced down at the floor, hearing Itachi's smooth voice. "Found out your brother's little issue. Meet us at… your place. Mine is too public." He listened carefully, then nodded. "You may get that wish," he said, lips curling with vague amusement. Hanging up, Shikamaru gave Sasuke a sharp look. "Come." Sasuke's shiver hadn't escaped his notice, nor had his growing arousal. Maybe he had it wrong? Sasuke couldn't really… be interested in _him_?


	8. Chapter 8

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke led him through the apartment complex and up to the fifth floor. He had calmed considerably on the drive over, and was now stoically silent. The door opened wide before they even knocked, and Itachi ushered them in silently.

“Explain,” he said shortly, looking angrily from his brother to his lover. “Did you finally figure out how you _feel_ , Nara?”

While he tried to appear apathetic, it was obvious that Itachi was very interested in the situation; and that Shikamaru’s careless words the previous night still needled at the man. “It would seem your brother and you have similar, ah… tastes,” Shikamaru retorted, hesitant. He would start with that, perhaps it would lead to other answers as well. “He's jealous of you, it would seem.”

Itachi seemingly failed to understand, until Sasuke looked away. “... Him?” he asked quietly, without even a trace of anger. “I knew you were sneaking around, but I didn't think you'd take it this far, Sasuke.” He seemed more taken aback than anything. Then his eyes held Shikamaru carefully. “And how do you feel, discovering this choice tidbit of information, Shika-kun?”

Shikamaru frowned irritably. The words were too careful, they revealed nothing. “To be frank, I find the whole matter troublesome. I hadn't wanted anything, complicated or otherwise. I enjoy your company Itachi, perhaps you may have even enthralled me once. A voice like yours saying such sweet words and your teasing touches… I admit, it was alluring.”

“Past tense phrases aren't an answer,” Itachi murmured, his intense eyes taking in every detail of both of them. “Stop dancing and be honest.”

“I'm unprepared for Sasuke’s attention,” Shikamaru stated. “Yet, knowing how he feels, it seems wrong to cause permanent damage to his grades and future due to his lack of focus and complete inability to control himself.”

“So… What do you suggest?” Itachi breathed, his eyes sharply examining every inch of his face.

Shikamaru licked his lips. “Indulge him?” he whispered, haltingly. “Until he's convinced I'm worthy to be with you, he'll make my life a living hell.”

“And why should I do that?” Itachi’s anger was brimming, his fists clenched. “I haven't even had you yet! Why should he?”

Shikamaru strode forward, reaching up to touch the raven-haired man’s chin. He had grown too used to the man's empty expressions that spoke so loudly. “Itachi, I don't mind being… shared.” Sasuke flinched, surprised. Had he thought Shikamaru had plans to torture him, to force him to witness their joining? "I want you. If that means putting up with Sasuke, I think it's a price I'm willing to pay."

Itachi’s lips twisted slowly, his smouldering eyes drinking in the man between them. “Shika-kun… here I had believed you had denied me because I'm a man. Yet, now you confess not only will you put yourself at the mercy of two men… but brothers?”

Shikamaru stepped back, crossing his arms, frowning. “I never stated I had a preference of gender. Only a displeasure of location,” he answered carefully.

“You're greedy, my love,” Itachi breathed, reaching out to crook his finger, catching his collar. His eyes flicked to his brother. The younger man's expressions flashed rapidly across his face. “What do you think, Sasu? Have you truly tired of what we have? Is Nara-kun the spice you need now?”

Shikamaru flinched. He didn't even have time to fight to keep his face blank. He had miscalculated, somewhere. He looked to Sasuke, his brain incapable of logic. He had definitely made a mistake, and Sasuke had let him walk into it blind.

“I want to want someone who isn't forbidden,” Sasuke growled, enjoying the splash of understanding in those wide eyes. “Are you so selfish that you'd ask him to settle for your appetites? Did you expect me to watch you deny me for _him_? Don't I deserve to make you jealous? To let you feel how I do?”

Itachi sighed in defeat, having the grace to look ashamed. “You're right.”

“So it's settled?” Shikamaru questioned in a low voice, backing away. Receiving only silence as an answer, he reached up and ever so slowly slipped his top button from its eyelet.

Itachi pressed his lips together, his eyes following the tantalizing tease, the line of skin that taunted him. When he caught a glimpse of the darkened bruises from his injuries, he looked away solemnly. “I agree, on the condition that Sasuke serves his master silently, enduring my punishment for harming you, to earn his reward.”

Sasuke nodded curtly. “As you command,” he replied, his voice steady and slightly deeper. He glanced at Shikamaru, but he seemed resolved and eerily calm.

Shikamaru reclined lazily on the couch and watched the taller man circle his brother. As taboo as the situation was, he was curious to understand their secret. To see it with his own eyes, and know for certain if he could accept it.

Sasuke stood relaxed, watching Itachi's showmanship coolly. “How do you want me?” he finally asked.

Shikamaru was surprised. He had expected harshness, boredom, even anger. Instead, he heard hunger, eager excitement… and mischievous enticement. He pressed his fingertips together and rested his lips against them, his eyes following Itachi's every movement.

“The same as ever, dearest. Riding me, so I might relish the expressions your cute face makes.” Itachi grinned slyly. “You know it drives me insane the way you moan so sweetly in my ear, begging me for more.”

Sasuke’s breath hitched, and he grabbed Itachi by the shirt, throwing him onto the couch beside Shikamaru forcefully. He undid his belt, unsnapped his slacks, and let them fall effortlessly.

“Come,” Itachi whispered huskily, holding open his arms.

With a strangled cry, Sasuke threw himself into those arms. He demanded attention from Itachi's lips, feeding at his mouth.

Itachi obliged him, tearing his button-up open, scattering buttons. Pushing the cloth from those pale shoulders, lips moving down Sasuke's throat. “Are you ready, my sweet?” Itachi moaned, wrenching his brother's thighs apart to force him to straddle his hardness. “Do you want big brother's cock?”

Shikamaru watched dumbfounded, taking in Sasuke's half-lidded eyes, parted lips… the nod had made his cock twitch, then slowly harden. He understood now, how that one single word, nay… _command_ had aroused Sasuke in his room. He had thought Sasuke was competing with Itachi for him… Well, interesting to see even a genius like Shikamaru could be wrong twice in one day.

“Nii-san,” Sasuke whined, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Sasuke…” Itachi sighed, pulling the boy on top of him, sliding in easily. He panted as he lifted his hips, eyes locked on Sasuke's face. His jaw was set with determination, but he would offer a breathless laugh with every cry and whimper Sasuke uttered. “Good boy,” he cooed, stilling as Sasuke began to rise and fall on his own. 

Shikamaru was enthralled. Sasuke was desperately rolling his hips, thrusting down urgently. There was no hesitancy, no shame; only lustful demand. Itachi was right, Sasuke's flushed cheeks and raw pleasure was stirring. Unable to stop himself, Shikamaru shoved Itachi back into the cushions and lowered his head to engulf the head of Sasuke's engorged dick.

Sasuke cried loudly, a hand firmly on the back of Nara’s head. He was surprised when the boy began to gag, and jerked his hand away quickly. “Amature,” he teased, slowing his pace.

Shikamaru endured the rebuke, working his jaw carefully, covering his teeth with his soft tongue. He tried to keep the tears from his eyes as his throat convulsed at the uncomfortable intrusion, but they streamed down his cheeks and fell to Itachi's quivering stomach.

“I'm going to cum, Sasuke,” the eldest Uchiha whispered, pulling the boy's hips tight to grind into him. He hissed as he released a hot flood into that tight ass, throbbing within. Shikamaru Nara had brought him too quickly with that display. He would have to be punished later… Even still, the pleasure quickly ebbed to discomfort as Sasuke continued to rock upwards to meet his Shika-kun’s mouth, trapped between the two of them. Then it was Itachi's turn to whimper, crying softly as he was brought again in agonizing ecstasy. “Enough!” he demanded, shoving the two apart.

As the three of them caught their breath, Sasuke slid from his brother’s lap and lay limply on the floor. He looked pleased with himself, as if he had won a prize… and was keeping it for himself. “You're not finished, Nara,” he called, brazenly staring at his classmate. “Finish sucking me off, and I'll leave you to Nii-chan.”

Shikamaru hesitated, glancing at Itachi.

The detective lazily smiled, reaching to flick at Shikamaru's earring. “He has less patience than I do, Shika-kun.”

“I'll finish him quickly,” Shikamaru swore, catching the man's hand and linking their fingers. “Then I will kneel before you, prostrate myself, and worship you as god with you inside of me. I will finally allow you to subjugate me, Uchiha Itachi.”

There was a flurry of motion as Sasuke rose to clutch at Shikamaru's slacks. “You've taken too long, Nara,” he drawled with a hint of hot anger. He jerked roughly, sending the button spinning through the air and ripping the zipper down. “Hold him firmly, Itachi. Nara, if you're going to be trapped between us… getting him off, at least let me enjoy myself.” He tugged at the trapped cloth, his dark eyes irritated at the resistance.

Shikamaru quickly lifted his hips, then yelped as Itachi jerked him off balance, pulling his wrists behind his head. He surrendered, watching in wonder as Sasuke flung his slacks and boxer briefs behind him carelessly. The boy, although his own age, looked far more mature, obviously skilled. His stomach twisted as he felt Itachi's free hand trail down his torso, pulling at the last few buttons of his shirt. “I thought… You wanted me to-”

Sasuke smirked, lowering his lips to press against the flesh of Shikamaru's inner thigh. “I changed my mind. With a promise like that, I will wait until he takes you. Now…”

Shikamaru gasped and squirmed as Sasuke swallowed him without hesitation, bobbing up and down until his shaft was thick with saliva. Slowing, the dark-haired boy lapped along Shikamaru's slit, down… until his balls were sucked into Sasuke's hot, wet, small mouth. He cried out, then growled at the loss of attention as Sasuke's lips and tongue left to tease the sensitive surrounding areas. He was about to complain when Sasuke's eyes rolled up to meet his, striking him dumb with awe. It only served to distract him, however; a moment later Sasuke had him deep in his throat again.

“Encourage him,” Itachi murmured into his ear, twisting Nara's nipple. “You can be vocal, Shika-kun. He enjoys it.”

“Release me, ‘tachi,” Shikamaru whispered, craning his neck so his lips were next to his captor’s ear. “I want to make him beg for my forgiveness and give him what he's so desperate for.” 

A heartbeat later, he was free. Launching into action, Shikamaru knocked Sasuke back and knelt over him. “I give back as good as I get, Sasuke,” Shikamaru informed, jerking the boy’s left leg over his shoulder. When the aching tip of his arousal pressed against that tight entrance, he bucked, unable to stifle the groan of pleasure he felt. Itachi's attention and release had made him slick, and open. He tried to ease himself into the boy, but found himself unable to hold back.

“You're nice and tight, Sasuke,” Shikamaru groaned, speaking quietly. “Big Brother got you ready for me, didn't he?”

Sasuke squirmed and finally cried loudly. “You're too big!” he whimpered, his fingers digging into Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru was caught off guard, and he stilled, concerned. He chuckled when Sasuke cupped his ass and jerked him closer. “Like that, do ya? Into pain?” Shikamaru asked, trying to concentrate on the way the boy’s hips rolled up to meet his thrusts. He had never spoken this way to anyone, had never… Shikamaru's brows knit together as he willed the thought away. “Are you still jealous, Sasuke?” he moaned, panting at the overwhelming feelings. Words flowed off his tongue, things he'd never had the courage to pass his lips before.

“Not anymore,” the dark-eyed man admitted, his eyes rolling away to focus behind the man who pleasured him.

Shikamaru had been so distracted, he had forgotten about Itachi. The firm swipe of a thick slick gel chilled his sensitive opening. He had a second to brace himself before the press of steady fingers massaged him. When they entered him, he gasped and mewled. He squeezed his eyes shut, and slowly moved with both of the brothers. Sasuke was breathless, desperate, insistent; Itachi methodical, precise, and teasing. Where Sasuke begged for release, Itachi was determined to keep them both waiting.

Shikamaru was lost between them, and the building pleasure. He leaned close to the ear of the man beneath him; hips jerking, skin slapping quickly, almost as loud as Sasuke's whimpers. “You're the first man I've ever fucked, Uchiha,” Shikamaru whispered, almost inaudible. He grasped Sasuke's cock, stroking loosely. “You're tight enough to almost make me cum…”

Shikamaru had to admit, he enjoyed the look of shock and pride that flashed across that face, replaced by arrogance, and underneath it all… desperation. Swiftly, Shikamaru pulled away, jerking to collide firmly against Itachi's solid form. He breathed shortly, stroking himself sharply. He wanted to cum, but he wouldn't give Sasuke the pleasure of releasing inside him. 

Sasuke reached out to cup the man's balls, gently guiding him closer. His hand joined Shikamaru's, wrapping his own hardness, bringing their members together. Sasuke's head dropped back, milking every drop with soft pants and an open-mouthed moan. He felt the hotness splash his stomach and thighs in long ropes of slick ejaculate… 

It was the smug pride and arrogance Shikamaru resented in the other man, but he was pacified now, satiated. If he didn't know any better, Shikamaru would say that Sasuke Uchiha was even… desirable.

Itachi had wanted to enjoy the show. He had wanted to savor every delicious second. They were too perfect, and watching Shikamaru take command like that… forcing such melodious music from his flushed and exhausted brother.

However, the movements, the smell of them… Itachi's hand snaked around Shikamaru's torso, his free fingers slipping easily up his chest as he thrust two, then three fingers into his slick inviting ass. “Your soft grunts arouse me, Shikamaru,” Itachi chuckled softly. “Each backwards thrust, even the arch of your back… There?”

Shikamaru shouted, unable to control the jerk of his muscles, grateful for the strong arms that held him captive. Before he could react or clear his head, Itachi pressed against it again. He was vaguely aware of Sasuke holding him up, Itachi's lips on his neck, light kisses, then again. For a moment, Shikamaru was convinced he was blind, then the fingers withdrew, leaving him empty and weak.

“Hold him, Sasuke,” Itachi ordered, squeezing a small amount of gel onto his hand. Coating his cock liberally, Itachi dropped his arm to circle Shikamaru's waist. “You'll have to relax, Shika-kun. Can you do that for me?”

Shikamaru shivered at the breath that brushed the nape of his neck, then began to tremble slightly. “Itachi… Please...” The pain was sharp, quick, but thanks to the thorough preparation, Shikamaru found it only mildly discomforting.

Sasuke supported Shikamaru, watching eagerly as his brother thrust into the tight virgin hole. The apprehensive gasp mingled with whimpering shudders, attempts to wriggle from their grasps. Shikamaru's forehead pressed tightly to the younger Uchiha’s shoulder, and arm encircling his necks. “God, you're tearing me apart, ‘tachi…”

The man at his back hissed, wrenching the Nara boy closer by his tied hair. He drove into him, unable to hold back or pace himself. He needed this, as Sasuke had. And those sweet sounds that he offered… “I cannot hold out much longer, Shika-kun,” Itachi warned, slowing, closing his eyes. Every sensation, sound, scent… this was all the intoxication he could ever want.

Shikamaru's hands had grasped for something to cling to, for leverage, for an anchor in the whirlwind he was experiencing. It had turned out to be Sasuke's shoulder, gripped tight, face pressed into his chest.. He looked up, panting, then screamed as Itachi found that spot again. He could feel his cheeks aflame, wondering what his classmate must think of him now. The unstirrable genius, reduced to pleading, mewling, desperation.

“How could you resist being seduced by him?” Sasuke murmured, finally looking down at Shikamaru. “How could anyone?”

Itachi shuddered, groaning. He stilled, opening his eyes to drink in the sight. Sasuke sat with Shikamaru's hand in his, staring at him adoringly. “Shika-kun?” he called softly. 

Shikamaru took back his hand, turning his head weakly, grateful when Itachi's strong arms pulled him back to rest against him. Itachi was still inside him, and he seemed unwilling to allow the man to pull away. “You truly are a god,” Shikamaru said quietly, too tired to object. Sasuke's intense eyes intimidated him, and he was unable to meet his stare. He was aware his cheeks were wet, that he'd been unable to keep from crying.

Itachi chuckled warmly and bent to lay a kiss on the nape of his neck. “And you, Shika-kun, are quite a treasure. Was he to your liking Sasuke?”

Sasuke's expression shifted from contented calm to stern and wary. But when Shikamaru's eyes rose to his, inquisitive, he huffed and frowned. “You're… infuriating, Nara. If only you put half the amount of effort and charm into your classes.”

“You're one to talk,” Shikamaru retorted, his head falling back to rest on Itachi's shoulder. He was exhausted, well spent, and for once… confident. “Did I not please you, Sasuke?” he asked smuggly, finally parting from Itachi. Collapsing against the couch, he breathed in deeply. He liked the way his bruises protested, and the way the boy's eyes followed his tongue as it traced the slowly healing cut on his lip.

The Uchiha boy looked away, but it took effort. “You didn't displease me,” he answered quietly. “In fact, I didn't expect to enjoy myself as much as I did.”

Itachi laughed, slow and throaty. “I believe you've embarrassed him yet again, Shika-kun. He simply meant to toy with you, to use you. He just wanted to make me angry, to see me get jealous.” 

Sasuke scoffed and pushed himself to his feet. “It's nothing that you didn't deserve!” he stated curtly, pulling his pants on. “Neglect me for weeks, ignoring my begging, always telling me 'another time, Sasuke'. That I understood. The way you watched him… Knowing it was _him_ , my academic rival! That ate at me. So I enrolled in a class with him. Watched to see what was so bloody amazing about him.” 

He had dressed as he spoke, his voice warm with anger, but controlled. Unable to close his shirt, he looked down at both of them, arms crossed. “You're lazy, Nara. Pure and simple. Doesn't matter how much skill you have, or that it's easy for you to memorize information quickly. It doesn't matter how you score on tests, or your social standing. You don't _try_. You have no ambition. Yet you excell, earn achievements and acknowledgements better suited for those of us who struggle.”

Shikamaru frowned. “I don't ask-”

Sasuke's eyes were full of hate and resentment, but they still swept down hungrily. “I'm fully aware.” He sighed and shook his head. “I'm going to shower. I can't look at either of you anymore. You can bring my notes to class next week.”

Shikamaru’s chest tightened, then he languidly got to his feet. “You want to demean me. You actually get enjoyment from doing so. If that’s your goal, fine. You do a pretty good job of it already. But don't expect me to be intimidated, now that I know what I do, Sasuke.”

Sasuke looked dismissively over his shoulder, silent.

Shikamaru shivered slightly, then drew himself up, putting a hand on his bare hip. It was nearly impossible to look defiant and confident while naked, he realized. However, he had grown tired of that expression. Sasuke didn't appear to care that Shikamaru was naked, so why should he? This was about something else entirely. “You're angry that I overwhelmed you. You are angry that you enjoyed the things I did to you. How embarrassing, Sasuke, admitting to being that petty.”

“The game has changed, Nara.” Then he turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yes, I've returned to this fic. I didn't know where to take it (and currently still don't), but I at least have a direction to head in thanks to one of my other fics. So, I have a few chapters outlined and written for this fic, but I'm still tweaking and editing. So, for now, I didn't want anyone to forget about this, so I quickly finished up this chapter. I hope it's enough to satiate you while you wait for the others.

“He's always had a temper,” Itachi said evenly, standing to stretch. “Stubborn people often do.”

Shikamaru sighed and reached for his ruined pants. He slid the boxer briefs back on, then sat on the couch, scowling. “This is as much your fault as it is his,” Shikamaru stated harshly.

Itachi frowned, turning dispassionate eyes onto the younger man.

“You had a perfectly willing man in your bed, Itachi… Why would you ever risk someone finding this out? What if I had been disgusted? What if I couldn't handle your relationship with your brother? What if I had decided to ruin your reputation and reported you?”

Itachi's sharp eyes swept over him. “I considered that, before I revealed my intentions," he said carefully. Sitting on the couch, Itachi sprawled out, his head in Shikamaru's lap. "I saw why he acted out last night, and how you handled it. How far you were willing to go, for both of us. If you truly didn’t care you would have pressed charges, you wouldn’t have called tonight. No, Shika-kun, you don't have it in you."

Shikamaru frowned, but knew he was right. He was growing tired, having gotten sleep but no rest. He ran his fingers through Itachi's hair absently, lost in thought.

Itachi caught his hand and kissed it. “Sasuke has always been… difficult. Complicated. He craves control, but he enjoys the loss of it more. He's tired of me allowing him to dominate me, but he liked being at your mercy tonight. Because I released you, he grew angry; but you made him actually want you. I told you, he's stubborn. He wants things _his_ way, but allowing that frustrates him."

Shikamaru shivered, regretting the lack of shirt. His lips pressed together, refusing to answer. He had enjoyed Sasuke's punishment too much. “I only want _you_ ,” he stated quietly. “Your want for Sasuke may affect me, but… Itachi…”

The man moved, rolling to hold him, snuggling close. "Oh Shika-kun… then you shouldn't have provoked him. You can't prod a bear and expect it to stay docile. If you thought I was persistent, Sasuke will be a real handful. If you had let him have his way, you might have been right… He probably would have lost interest. You were not the goal, Shika-kun, I was."

"Great," Shikamaru muttered. He sighed heavily, then looked toward the bathroom as the water shut off. "Let's get to bed. I'll sort this out in the morning. I can't think anymore."

Itachi chuckled and rose, pulling Shikamaru with him. "You're presumptuous, Shikamaru. I don't allow men to stay the night, not even you. I'll call a cab if you're unable to drive."

He probably should have expected as much, but for some reason… it still stung. "I can drive," he responded stiffly. His clothes were disheveled and ruined, but going home actually sounded like the better idea. He only hoped Ino was asleep. The thought of her seeing him in this condition was appalling. He didn't want to hurt or anger her… especially now knowing what Sasuke had done. It did answer some perplexing questions he'd had for a few days now, but hadn't had the heart to ask.

Itachi's eyes examined him, and he nodded. "You're angry."

"I'm not _angry_ , I'm... discontented, Itachi,” he said tersely as he jerked on his clothes. “I would have thought that my first- that this would have been special. Instead, now I have to deal with the headache that is your brother..."

"Don't tell me you were a goddamn virgin, Nara," came the scoffed comment as Sasuke reentered the room, clearly comfortable with the idea of staying. "You couldn't even stick it in a _girl_? Seems the rumors I’ve heard were utter lies."

Shikamaru turned from them, shoving his feet into his shoes and snatching up his coat. These men… they were humiliating to be around. He'd lost patience and no longer trusted his voice.

"You're not staying either, Sasuke," came the soft murmurs of the man that reached to stop him. "I suggest you dress quickly."

"Since when do you kick _me_ out, Itachi? Sasuke snarled, glaring at them.

"Shika-kun…?" Itachi asked quietly, ignoring his brother.

Shikamaru tried to pull away, but those strong arms wrapped around him, refusing to let go. His throat was tightening and holding his breath with the only thing keeping him together. The second he was alone, he would fall apart, he could feel it creeping up on him. 

Itachi's lips caressed his, thumb stroking his cheek. "Is it true?" he whispered fiercely.

Shikamaru nodded curtly, turning his head from both of them. He heard Sasuke laugh sharply, then his continued laughter fade down the hallway. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against Itachi's embrace. "Let me go... let fucking go, Itachi!" No matter how he struggled, he couldn't break away. He gasped for air, the sobs finally breaking free from his chest. "No! Stop!"

Itachi's grip loosened, and Shikamaru wrenched away. He stumbled for the door, desperate to get out. He couldn't face him, no matter how badly he wanted to. Sasuke mocking him was a step too far. He heard Itachi call out to him, but he wrenched the door open and darted down the hall to the elevator. He rapidly pushed the call button, then decided the stairs were a better option.

He had to hitch his pants up and hold them, as the missing button and his hurried movements were making them slide down his hips. He paused in the stairwell to calm down. He wanted to scream, but held it in. He wouldn't be that type of man. He was acting like they forced him. Foolish, weak… ashamed. 

But he _was_ ashamed. He had allowed two men, brothers, to use him, to entice him. He'd allowed Sasuke to manipulate him, and Itachi… He couldn't scream, but he did allow himself to cry. He was pathetic, getting emotional like this. He liked it better when he hadn't felt anything. It had been easier… safer. Now, he _did_ care about Itacchi, and that cut through him sharply. Days ago, he could have walked away, he could have fallen back into his tedious life, gone back to giving everyone else what they wanted and taking nothing for himself. Figures, the one time he reached for what he wanted, it devastated him.

He groaned, pushing away from the wall and slowly walking down the stairs. It was truly disgusting… everything about this was wrong. If he could ignore it long enough to get home, maybe he could figure out how he would proceed. But what was there to figure out? Shikamaru's mind raced as he reached the parking garage. Did he want this anymore? It was very troublesome, but it had been his doing. He had just wanted Itachi… wanted him badly enough to accept their sick relationship. Then the second it gets difficult, he bails? What kind of man was he?

"Coward," he whispered, slowly walking to his car, shivering as he shrugged into his coat. "You've always been a coward, and you'll never be anything but a coward…"

"Well, at least you know," came an angry retort.

Shikamaru paused, glancing up. Sasuke leaned against his car, holding his nose, head tilted back. Shikamaru clearly saw blood trickling down the man's face, and onto his bare chest. "Did Itachi do that?" he asked dully, wiping at his eyes.

"No, dipshit, I did it to myself."

Shikamaru pressed his lips together, then pressed a button on his fob. His car chirped and the trunk popped open. He reached inside and grabbed the first aid kit he kept there. "Lean your head forward, your draining blood into your throat."

"Ever the Doctor, aren't you?" Sasuke growled, complying. "You would treat even your worst enemy."

"I don't have enemies, Sasuke," Shikamaru replied softly, pulling his hand from his nose. "Not even you. Even if you hate me, I don't see you as anything other than… a person. You call me your rival, but I don't have rivals. I'm just trying to live a happy life."

"How unfortunate for you," Sasuke scoffed, wincing as Shikamaru gently cleaned off his face. "Tell me, how is that going?"

"It's only slightly fractured," Shikamaru mumbled, frowning darkly. "How could he do this?"

"I tormented you," Sasuke snapped. "He found my jape about you being a virgin distasteful, and my mocking laughter repulsive, so he punished me."

"I'm not entirely inexperienced," Shikamaru ground out, his eyes locked on the crooked bump of the bridge of Sasuke's nose. "I just… hadn't… yet. " He could feel his cheeks growing warm, but he focused on his medical duty. "This is going to hurt… a lot."

Sasuke grasped his shoulder with one hand, clenching the front of his shirt with the other. "Nothing hurts as much as seeing how happy you make him."

Shikamaru felt tears welling in his eyes once more, but he realigned the cartilage swiftly, pinching his nose shut until he grabbed a handful of gauze. "I'm sorry, Sasuke…" he murmured. He was shocked when Sasuke shoved him roughly. "I get it, okay?!" Shikamaru shouted hotly. "You think this is _easy_ for me?" He grabbed the man, shaking him. He glanced around nervously, lowering his voice. "You think I enjoy watching the man who has been seducing me for months fuck his own _brother_?"

"You seemed pretty into it when you were blowing me," Sasuke hissed, pressing the gauze to his face. "You were hard enough when you fucked me after he did. You protest, Nara, but you can't fool me. You enjoyed it. You're just as sick as we are."

"You…" Shikamaru huffed and released him. That hadn't been it, but he wasn't about to tell Sasuke he'd found him attractive and lost control. He took out two cotton balls and twisted them into crude tubes.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sasuke laughed cruelly. He allowed Shikamaru to insert the cotton into his nose, never taking his eyes off him. "My god… you actually liked it. Maybe you're not as boring as I thought."

Shikamaru angrily packed the first aid kit and threw it into the trunk, slamming it shut. "Get in the fucking car,” he snapped, throwing some wet wipes at him for the blood on his hands. “You're going to need ice for that, and I did drive you here. I’d rather not, but I guess I'll take you home."

"Take me home, huh? Haven't gotten enough yet? Your place or mine, Nara?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and slid into his car. The silence before Sasuke joined him was blissful. He had expected the man to continue his tirade, but he was relieved to see him stare out the window. He'd take whatever length of silence he could get.


	10. Chapter 10

Shikamaru stopped at a convenience store and bought a bag of ice and small plastic bags. By time he got back to the car, Sasuke had leaned the seat back and lay with his eyes closed. He had never closed his coat, and because his shirt had been ruined, his bare chest was on display. Shikamaru ripped his eyes away and began filling one of the plastic bags with ice, twisting it shut, and tying it. "Here," he said gruffly. "It'll probably suck, but it'll make you feel better later."

Sasuke chuckled, opening an eye and taking the bag. "You have to know what you're saying." He set the bag on his face, hissing and groaning in pain.

Shikamaru watched impassively for a moment, then sat back, grateful for the bag of ice in his lap. "Where do you live?" he asked, pulling out his phone and opening his GPS.

"With my parents," he muttered.

Shikamaru frowned, then sighed, setting down his phone. "It'd be really shitty for them to see you like this. You can crash at my place," he muttered. "Guess you're used to that already."

"I've never slept there," Sasuke muttered. "Yamanaka is nice enough, but I was never into her. She was a means to an end. Frankly I'm shocked you never stuck it in her. She's super into you."

Shikamaru sighed and set the ice on the ground by Sasuke's feet carefully. "Don't talk about her that way. Just because you used her to piss me off doesn't mean you can disrespect her. She's been really upset lately, and now I know why. If I had known it was you… well, I might have broken your nose."

Sasuke snorted, then moaned, curling up in the seat. When he spoke again, it was pained. "I might have been revenge fucking the bitch, but it was your name she was whispering into her pillow. We used each other, I was just more vocal about it. Everyone is so _taken_ with you, and you just don't even notice, or care… Unless it's taking the only thing I care about. That, I can't abide, Nara."

"I didn't ask for this!" Shikamaru yelled, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. "I was happy! I was bored, but I was happy! Then… I found someone on my level! Someone who understands how logic works, someone who's interesting! How was I to know… how could anyone know something like _that_?"

"You filled an online ad to resist being seduced for money," Sasuke growled. "To be honest, I am surprised how long you held out. No one ever lasts long enough to get paid, and Itachi finds that boring. I can deal with him flirting and seducing men that he’ll leave unsatisfied after one night… but four months? It’s unsurprising the attention he’s lavished on you."

Shikamaru sighed and started the car. "I never spent any of it, and I didn't want the money. I tried to give it back, but he refused to take it. I didn't even give him my account information… I just wanted a friend that didn't bore me. The fact he was attractive wasn't even apparent to me until a month ago."

They had gotten to Shikamaru's before Sasuke spoke again. "I probably shouldn't go in. I'll just sleep here."

"That's ridiculous," Shikamaru muttered, letting the car idle. "If you're worried about Ino, don't. It might even do her some good to see you with some damage. Can't say you don't deserve it, but-"

Sasuke shot him a withering glare. "Nara, that girl is the least of my concerns."

Before Shikamaru could respond, there was a soft knock on his car window. Startled, he rolled it down. Ino stood there, shivering, coat wrapped tightly around her. "What are you doing up?"

"I got an emergency order call," she said quietly. "You gonna sit here all night?" Her eyes flicked to Sasuke, and she frowned. "You guys get in a fight?"

"Mind your own business," Sasuke muttered.

Shikamaru sighed, scratching the back of his head. "We'll be up in a minute. Sorry if I worried you."

She offered a small smile, glared at Sasuke, then headed up the stairs to the top floor.

Shikamaru rolled up the window, then looked over at the man. He was proud that his eyes stayed on his face instead of traveling down his torso. "I'm not letting you sleep in my car, you'll freeze. I'll let you have my bed. I can sleep on the couch in the living room, it's more comfortable than the floor…"

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke grabbed the bag of ice and opened the door. He took a deep breath of the frigid air, staring up at the clear sky.

"You coming?" Shikamaru asked, hanging back to wait for him. 

"Not yet," Sasuke murmured softly. "It takes a little more effort than stars to get me off."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, took out a cigarette and put it to his lips. He inhaled deeply, leaning against the building to watch him. "You know, you don't have to be such an asshole, Sasuke."

Sasuke's head dropped, and he turned to fix his eyes on Shikamaru. Slowly he walked toward him until he was inches away. "I _like_ being an asshole, Nara. Turns little fuckin' twinks like you on."

Shikamaru backed into the building to keep from touching him as he stepped forward. "I thought you said…"

"I told you the game has changed, Nara," Sasuke breathed. "You wanted my attention? You have it." His lips pressed to the skin of his neck, fingers undoing the buttons of his coat.

"Itachi wouldn't li-"

"Itachi isn't here, Nara," Sasuke growled, slipping his hands inside his coat, tracing along the waistline of his ruined slacks. "And you're _not_ his boyfriend. You're just some cock he threw money at to tease. And you finally gave in. Your role has ended, and I'll be taking my brother back now. But... if you're a good boy, perhaps I'll allow him to play with you. You want to be a good boy, don't you?"

Shikamaru grunted when he cupped him, pushing him back roughly, his cigarette dropping and sending off sparks. He heard the bag of ice hit the ground and the cubes scattering on the concrete. He dodged when Sasuke threw a punch at him, grabbing his wrist and using his momentum to throw him into the building. He winced as his wrist twinged, his abdomen protesting. Sasuke had gotten the upper hand before and the beating had been savage. Never again. "If Itachi wants to see me, _you_ don't get to decide that."

"That's where you're wrong, Nara," Sasuke hissed, bracing himself against the wall with his free arm. "I have pictures you definitely don't want released. Don't you remember? On that hospital roof? Remember when you had my brother on his knees when you were supposed to be caring for our parents? I took several shots before calling out. In the right hands, say…The medical board? What would that do to you? For your father's hospital's reputation? Imagine what the news would do with them..."

Shikamaru's grip loosened and he stepped back out of reach. Sasuke turned, sneering at him. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I _would_. That's just the cherry on top. The ad you filled? The money you accepted? Your roommate's secret growing project... Even your father's gambling debts. I know every dirty secret about everyone you care about."

"They have nothing to do with this, Uchiha. You leave them out of it!"

"Simple enough… you just do everything I say, and everything goes on," Sasuke said smugly, lifting his hands as if in innocence.

Shikamaru grit his teeth, then nodded. "Yeah. Fine. You want to hurt me, go right ahead. Do your worst, Sasuke. But if you even think about hurting my family, or Ino… I'll bury you myself, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Sasuke murmured. "Let's get upstairs then. And Shikamaru… you'll be sharing that bed with me."

Shikamaru's lip twitched with disgust. "As you wish."

"Such an obedient puppy," Sasuke chuckled, turning toward the stairs. " _Heel_."

Shikamaru bit his tongue and followed. It didn't matter what the man wanted. He wasn't about to let anyone suffer because of him. He'd figure a way out of this… somehow.


End file.
